The lenses of cameras mounted to vehicles often become dirty due to environmental and weather conditions, thereby impacting safe driving. Cleaning devices exists to address this problem. See, for example, U.S. Published Patent Application Nos. 2016/0103316 to Rousseau, 2016/0101735 to Trebouet, 2016/0001330 to Romack et al, 2015/0344001 to Lopez Galera et al., 2015/0343999 to Lopez Galera et al., 2015/0203077 to Gokan, and 2011/0292212 to Tanabe et al., the subject matter of each of which is herein incorporated by reference. However, such conventional cleaning devices are often ineffective, bulky, and obstruct the camera's field of view.
Therefore, a need exists for a camera lens washing device that effectively and efficiently washes the camera lens while also having a compact profile and not obstructing the field of view of the camera lens.